


Warm-Up Week: Red/Passion

by DramioneLDWS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS/pseuds/DramioneLDWS
Summary: Each chapter is an individual drabble written by a single participant.Please mind the tags/triggers at the top of each entry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 346
Kudos: 51
Collections: Last Drabble Writer Standing - Round 3: Rare Pairs





	1. A Crime of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Crime of Passion  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 250  
> Warnings: Major Character Death, Blood and Gore
> 
> AUTHOR: [WhatSoMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy)

Finally on leave, Hermione was looking forward to a week of being tangled in the sheets with her fiancé. Charlie was rarely home, but with their wedding looming, they had taken a few weeks off. With a spring in her step, Hermione fitted the key into the lock of their apartment and swung the door open. 

Red. Red everywhere. Red covering every surface she could see. Red assaults her senses as her brain attempts to adjust to what her eyes are seeing. Red soaked into the carpet. Red drips from the mantle. She closes the door behind her, her body on some sort of strange autopilot and red sticks to her hand—slicks off of it as she removes it from the handle. She shakes it in a futile effort to remove the stain and moves further into the flat. As her eyes latch onto the knife, her mind comprehends. 

Her lungs tighten, even as she screams his name. She screams for him, already knowing he won’t answer. Violence is a language, and she is forced into a lesson in linguistics. It’s written all over her home. It’s evident in the shrill of her voice—cracking, breaking, shattering as she shrieks for him, her legs moving through the apartment, searching. 

She finds him, on their bed, a message written in blood on the wall above the headboard.

 _It was a crime of passion — forgive me._

Hands in her hair, she falls to her knees and sets loose to a guttural scream.


	2. A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Warm Welcome  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 248  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [DramioneDreaming]()

As one large red eye blinked open, Hermione had about half a second to regret her inquisitive nature before the eye’s owner swung their head to face her and all rational thought fled. Plumes of smoke billowed from the large snout of the Ukrainian Ironbelly as it rose from its sleeping position and stared unblinkingly down at the witch, frozen with one hand extended towards the nest of steely grey eggs.

Hermione slowly attempted to step away from the nesting mother and towards her carelessly abandoned wand, but a pair of enormous wings spread before her and the dragon raised up to its hind legs. Still staring down at her with those piercing red eyes, the dragon opened her mouth and Hermione caught the scent of sulphur and felt a building heat before a jet of scorching flame shot straight in her direction.

Closing her eyes, Hermione gave a yelp as a sudden impact knocked her to the ground. The air around her sizzled and she found herself pressed into the dirt beneath a firm chest, wrapped in well-muscled arms.

She could distantly hear the sound of multiple stunners being shot overhead and opened her eyes to see a pair of clear blue eyes sparkling down at her in amusement.

“Lesson one when working on a dragon reserve, Hermione, never go exploring alone.” Charlie Weasley smiled widely, and she couldn’t help but think that she might be in more trouble with the handsome redhead than his fiery counterpart.


	3. Bake-Off Besties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bake-Off Besties  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 228  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra)

Charlie waved the spoon at the telly as Paul Hollywood and Prue Leith simultaneously bit into an elegantly decorated tart, Prue’s face lighting up in delight while Paul’s remained untelling, as usual. The camera cut to the nervous contestant, biting her lip as they tasted her signature. 

“Why do they all have to use passion fruit?” Charlie dipped his spoon into the small container of ice-cream and wrinkled his nose as Prue praised the use of the fruit on-screen. “Seriously, Hermione. It’s nearly every episode.” He quickly licked the melting red raspberry ripple from the spoon before waving it about with each point. “Passion fruit jelly, passion fruit syrup, passion fruit puree… for Merlin’s sake someone even put it in a crème pâtissière.” 

Hermione laughed, pulling her spoon from her mouth and nudging her ginger companion with her shoulder. “I’m impressed you know the phrase “crème pâtissière,” Charlie Weasley.” 

“It’s your _bloody_ fault, making your best bloke watch this ridiculous show.” 

She leaned over and smacked a kiss on his stubbled cheek, giggling as he grimaced from her cold lips. “You can stop coming by on Bake-Off nights any time you want.” 

“And miss out on Fortescue’s finest and watching you salivate over that silver fox on screen?” He threw his arm around Hermione’s shoulders, tucking her into his side before dropping a kiss to her crown. “Never.”


	4. Blood-Red Scars / Counterfeit Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Blood-Red Scars / Counterfeit Love  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 250  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [ravenslight]()

_Charles Ignatius Weasley,_

_The Ministry is pleased to present your verified match:_

_DAVIS, TRACEY. HALF-BLOOD._

_If you received this notice in error, notify the Ministry of Magic immediately._

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Wizarding Lineage Preservation Initiative_

* * *

Hermione arrives on his doorstep in mourning robes in remembrance of Ron.

“Your letter?”

She dips her head. “Goyle.”

A lead weight in his chest, his heart sinks. “Davis.”

“At least she isn’t terrible.” A half-hearted smirk tugs at her lips.

It doesn’t hide the ripple of righteous anger flickering in her eyes.

* * *

Together, they etch pleas into battle-worn Galleons. 

_Fight with us_ , they plead. 

The messages flare bright in the dimly-lit cottage and fade away; Charlie hopes it’s enough.

Hand steady, Hermione traces her wand in a crimson arc over his ribs. A brand to match the brush of an Unforgivable follows on her back.

For Ron. For Harry.

For the wild-haired witch before him.

He will burn far more if the ashes could fill the cracks in their souls.

* * *

They present identical marks to the Ministry.

Bulbous eyes narrowed, Umbridge verifies their marriage contract as cameras broadcast the event.

Beneath the scars, Charlie feels a spark: defiance. Marks of their insurrection.

Hermione signs the Soulmate Exemption Clause, ink bleeding under her palm. 

Hermione Jean Weasley née Granger.

It should have been Ron, Charlie knows.

But it’s the spark they need.

Hermione smiles.

Unrest whispers along the cobblestones.

* * *

Blood-red scars.

A counterfeit love story.

All the things that weren’t meant to be.

But were.


	5. Blurred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Blurred  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 249  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [In_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Dreams/pseuds/In_Dreams)

She had cared about him once. With the slow, passive trickle of time, the recollections grew vague and hazy, ghosts of days past haunting the cobwebs of her mind. Forgotten truths and halfway remembered lies.

Hermione could recall the way his smile had set her heart racing, blood pounding, an echo and a roar. The rough, calloused skin of his hands, glossy with burns and scars. The way his vibrant hair had felt as it threaded her fingers. 

She couldn't remember all of it anymore; time and distance and circumstance had muddled the things of which she had once been so certain.

But the love. She remembered the love, if only like a worn photograph, blurred about the edges.

Hermione had loved Charlie Weasley, dragon-tamer, possessed of the very same heart and soul of the fiery creatures he sought to raise.

And then―the line between love and loss; passion and fury. When her world had turned on its axis, divisive and harsh and―

_Pain._

Everything felt different now. Looked different now.

His blood had once pulsed in time with hers, a clamour and a tremour, engulfed by a tumultuous release. Now, it called to her, sensuous in timbre and rapturous in its cadence; the sweet, enticing rhythm of his heart.

Eyes falling shut, she dragged her tongue along the point of one canine, pricking a drop of bright red blood.

Gone to the call of all she had become, her fangs slid into the smooth flesh of his throat.


	6. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Catching Up  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 250  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [RoseHarperMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHarperMaxwell/pseuds/RoseHarperMaxwell)

“Bookworm.” Charlie’s smile lit his face as he swung his axe into a round of wood. "You made it."

“Hi, Charlie.” Hermione cradled the bundle to her chest. It would be her luck to drop it while ogling her favorite Weasley—the only one she'd let get away with using that nickname. “Is there a reason you’re not using magic?”

“Keeps me fit,” he said, stealing her breath with a wink. “My shoulders don’t look like this from lifting a wand.” He shrugged into a red plaid flannel, foregoing buttons to lay back his sleeves instead.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. The overall effect tapped right into her fantasies, and she suspected he knew it.

“Who do we have here,” he murmured, stepping close to gently palm the speckled egg. “Brilliant. I have a broody Fireball mum who'll do nicely. Shall we head to the nursery?”

She presented her standard feeble protest. “Oh, I have a return portkey.”

“Hermione.” Charlie radiated heat, and it spread through her as he caught a curl between his fingers. “I saw you staring. You know the appreciation is mutual. Let me make you dinner, and we can catch up.”

“By catch up, you mean spend the night together," she clarified. "Again.”

“Mmmhmm,” he nodded. “I do mean that.” He flashed her an easy grin. “Or we can chat and I'll take the sofa. It's always up to you.”

Hermione was weak for his genuine chivalry, but she'd never managed to regret it.

“We could catch up.”


	7. Code Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Code Red  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 248  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [phoenixofslyterhin]()

As Harry spoke, Hermione began to daydream. He’d mentioned Security Code Red, and all she could think of now was Charlie. She knew she should be focusing on Harry’s urgent Auror report. She shouldn’t be thinking of the way the sun glinted on Charlie’s soft, auburn hair, and the way he’d held her hand and laughed as they ran through a shower of falling scarlet and gold autumn leaves. 

She shouldn’t be picturing the tattoo of the red Chinese Fireball on Charlie’s upper chest, the one who’s eyes flashed dangerously, and who’s mouth breathed magical fire when Charlie was aroused. She positively shouldn’t be thinking of the safeword he’d told her to use if she was ever uncomfortable when they played together; red.

She shouldn’t remember the reds and golds of last night’s campfire, both the flames that had danced in the cold night and their mirrored reflection shining back at her from Charlie’s dark eyes. Nor should she be reminiscing about the song he had been strumming on the guitar at the time, Red Devil Woman.

She shouldn’t be thinking of the scratchy blanket they had lain on, or of the scorching, red hot passion that had overtaken them both as they lost themselves in each other under a warming charm on a remote Romanian hillside. 

Harry was still talking, and she’d be in trouble for not listening, but, she reasoned, if Harry had really wanted her to pay attention, he shouldn’t have said the word red.


	8. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Crimson  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 248  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Msmerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmerlin/pseuds/Msmerlin)

Hermione couldn’t remember when this pesky out of control crush began. 

If she was forced to pick a date, she’d guess at Bill’s wedding. 

He was the best-man, and more than slightly dashing in his robes. Truth be told though, it was his hair. Unlike his siblings, Charlie’s hair wasn’t reddish-orange. No, it was _crimson_ , like he was born with fire in his veins.

He’d laughed, twirled her about the dance floor and flirted with her—at least she thought he had. How else could she interpret it when he whispered in her ear as his hand rested precariously on the small of her back.

That was months ago, though.

Many things had occurred since then, and it felt a little daft for her to feel anything for him beyond kinship after what they'd gone through.

But there was something about him. 

The way he carried himself, his long hair tied back, a twinkle in his eyes. Cockiness perhaps, like he knew how utterly handsome he was. Or just self assuredness, regardless of the adjective, it drew her.

“‘Mione?”

Hermione blinked through her reverie. “Sorry?” The clink of silverware mixed with the ambient noise of conversations around her.

“Can you pass the potatoes?” Ron pointed with his fork to the overflowing bowl that sat just to her left. 

“Oh… yeah, of course.” Her cheeks reddened as she reached for them, trying her best to ignore the way that across the table Charlie’s eyes followed her every move.


	9. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Distracted  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 249  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [NotAMuggleMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/profile)

She buried her hands in his tousled red hair as his soft lips trailed kisses up her neck, leaving her breathless. Yet even at a time like this, Hermione couldn’t help but be distracted by her own thoughts. 

Charlie Weasley was a conundrum she had yet to decipher and she felt the matter was becoming rather pressing after five months of dating him. As he delicately dragged her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled at her like she was a delicacy, she sighed.

She had gotten to know him better when she’d set her sights on researching dragons’ rights and spent months in Romania. That had been enough to awaken the riotous butterflies that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her mid-section and his interest. But there had to be something more that made their relationship work.

“Hermione!” He growled her name like a warning, bringing her back to the moment at hand. He stared her down with heat in his eyes. “Come back, little witch. I much prefer you as an active participant.”

She climbed into his lap with a smirk and brought her lips back to his with enthusiasm. As rough hands wrapped around her waist and slid deliciously up the back of her shirt, pulling her flush with his body, it all seemed to click into place.

She had never felt passion like Charlie’s with anyone else in her life. Everyone knew, if there was anything Hermione also had in spades, it was passion.


	10. Dragon Heartstring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dragon Heartstring  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 250  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [bionically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionically/pseuds/bionically)

Charlie arrives at Hogwarts with seven seasoned dragonologists and eight grown dragons, whose eldritch cries echo through the valley. Outside the grey-brown dust settles, revealing the verdancy of the Scottish spring, but inside the hospital wing, it’s somber white gauze binding bloody wounds from the last battle.

Even though they haven’t spoken, seeing him from afar is like encountering a long-lost relative; his presence somehow makes up for Fred’s haunting absence.

When Hermione visits Mr Ollivander, she’s brought up short at the sight of Charlie’s already familiar back, so like Fred’s, topped with the same flame-coloured hair.

“Dragon heartstrings,” Ollivander murmurs. He’s turning over a long glass tube, which holds glistening sky-blue threads. “These must’ve broken your heart to retrieve.”

Charlie’s back is to her; somberness in the line of his spine. “Dragons mate for life. When their mate dies, the heartstrings snap. These are from a young dragon killed in combat.”

It’s so fascinating Hermione can’t help lingering. Charlie undoubtedly senses her presence; he turns and stands. He’s so burly she wouldn’t have expected him to be so tall as well. She’s looking up, up, up into eyes as blue as a summer sky, with every bit of a shimmer as the dragon heartstrings undulating under glass behind him; the magical core that once pulsed inside her lost wand.

He’s smiling.

It sends her senses jangling; his smile’s so bright and reassuring juxtaposed against the grief of the previous few days.

“Hermione, right? It’s good to finally meet you.”


	11. (En)Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: (En)Vision  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 242  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Art3misiA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA/pseuds/Art3misiA)

Charlie lightly fingered the fabric of the cocktail dress hanging from the hook, listening to the sound of the shower running in the ensuite.

It was red, Gryffindor red. Chinese Fireball red. He considered the other associations that sprang to mind when he looked at such a colour. Blood. Anger. And passion.

For an age, he’d resigned himself to being a lifelong bachelor. His job made it difficult to meet women, and few of the ones he did meet were amenable to the idea of moving to the darkest reaches of Romania - particularly if it meant living on a dragon reserve. He never could have envisioned that following the end of the war, he would not only find such a woman, but that she would be Hermione Granger.

The water abruptly stopped, and a moment later Hermione stepped out amid a cloud of steam, a large pink towel wrapped around her body. Her skin was glowing and her normally wild hair hung in wet ringlets over her shoulders. She was a vision, a goddess. Sexy, seductive. He reached for her, but she smiled saucily at him and shook an admonishing finger.

“Out! Or we’ll never make it to the party.”

Charlie pretended to pout; but he didn’t really mind being banished. She shooed him from the room, and just before she shut the door, he caught one last glimpse of the dress - red, like their passion. He grinned in anticipation.


	12. Etched On Her Wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Etched On Her Wrist  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 250  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [iwasbotwp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasbotwp/pseuds/iwasbotwp)

Hermione slid her thumb along the spine of the Chinese Fireball etched on her wrist.

Since Friday, when the Ministry-mandated spell designed to prompt single witches of a certain age to find their soul mates was cast, she'd sequestered herself, obsessing over the tattoo's meaning. 

It was now midday Sunday, and she desperately craved some answers, if only to avoid the brunt of the gossipmongers' questions at work tomorrow. 

While multiple wizards had come to mind after the enigmatic scarlet dragon appeared, only three made much sense. 

Malfoy was a candidate, due to his namesake. However, he wasn't remotely someone she'd consider her perfect match.

During the Triwizard Tournament, Viktor had bested this dragon, but she couldn’t imagine competing with his Quidditch career.

Her heart sped up as she contemplated the final possibility—Charlie Weasley. The fiery passion he showed not just for dragons, but for all creatures' rights, coupled with a subtle wit he reserved for family and close friends had caught her attention. She'd also obviously noticed how fit he was. 

Permanently marking only witches, then saddling them with the responsibility of figuring out the tattoos' meaning while the wizards waited was patriarchal bullshit. Unfortunately, even pointing out to the Wizengamot the lack of consent for _both_ parties had failed to stop the law.

"Magic is about intent," they'd said. "And our intent is good."

If they were correct, it was time she left her flat to find Charlie. Because he was the wizard Hermione hoped the magic intended.


	13. Flames of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Flames of the Heart  
> Rating: Teen and up  
> Word Count: 241  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Caitlincheri28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28)

Hermione lands with a thud on the lush mountain side in Romania. The rolling green hills and high snowy peaks seem like a portrait on an ever expanding canvas. Cool air whispers secrets across her cheeks as the wind sweeps her curls around in an uncontrollable dance. 

A strange noise behind her pulls her like a magnet and she can’t help but turn in investigation. 

Her breath is pulled from her lungs as she takes in the sight before her. Three dragons stand tall and majestic, like guardians to the entrance of heaven — and at their feet stands their master. Charlie Weasley holds up a strong hand, gently stroking the nose of the biggest beast, leaning in and whispering softly. Suddenly all three dragons lift, their wings creating a cascade of air as if giants were making wishes on dandelions. Charlie turns, making eye contact with Hermione. Flames erupt behind him in shades of deep red and orange. Hermione starts to scream until she sees that the flames are not burning flesh, but rather caressing him like the gentle touch of a lover. His magic radiates off of his body in bold red hues, protecting him from the blaze. The image of Charlie, wrapped in a blanket of fire with eyes boring into her soul leaves scorching imprints across her mind. 

And she wonders if her magic can protect her from the flames that have just ignited in her heart.


	14. Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Half  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 248  
> Warnings: Major Character Death
> 
> AUTHOR: [kifiyathewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifiyathewriter/pseuds/kifiyathewriter)

It was funny, really, just how fleeting time could be. How it’s level of progression was dependent upon your own level of desperation.

Hermione stared down at the small red numbers tattooed on the soft skin of her left wrist.

1/2

A stark reminder that time was often good at granting half of what you wished for, half of what you asked.

She recalled half the summer she spent on a dragon reserve in Romania, on a hairbrained Ministry assignment, where she’d reunited with a kindred spirit, whose long hair matched the color of the numbers on her wrist. The numbers that matched those inked on his own. They’d shared half cups of bracing tea whilst sitting beside a fire; until, she found herself spending half her nights in his arms, counting his freckles, tracing his scars. Eventually, they’d exchanged half truths of plans to see each other soon amongst other half hearted attempts at delaying the inevitable. Not until after the fact did Hermione realize she’d left half of her heart behind.

But now, she sat at her desk, looking down with unseeing eyes at that day’s paper. Half of the column's contents smeared from the tears she’d shed in shock. There, staring back at her with his knowing grin, bright eyed and freckled, was the other half of her heart. His likeness beneath a column header spouting names of the dearly departed...Charlie Weasley, beloved son and brother.

She felt the remaining half of her heart break.


	15. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Heartbeat  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 249  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [TeacupNiffler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupniffler/pseuds/teacupniffler)

After the war, Hermione was left with doubt. Doubt that she would ever feel any kind of passion again. She was the hollowed shell of the girl she'd been. Once passion had filled her veins, an impulse as vital as her own blood. Now the only remnants of it were an ugly red stain marring the floorboards of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione felt drained as if there was no longer enough blood in her chest to keep her heart beating. Nothing left for her to love with, no passion for her life or her friends.

Once the memorials were built, Hermione fled to the furthest place that would take her.

Romania.

With stumbling steps, the portkey had deposited her withered soul in the forest clearing, echoing claps of wings greeted her as the sky above filled with dragons. And in the middle of it all, Hermione's saving grace had stood, arms open to embrace her.

She hadn't expected to feel her heart ignite once more at the sight. She hadn't expected to fall in love with the creatures that roamed the sanctuary, nor the man that cared for them. The man that now cared for her.

She'd known the moment she saw that smile, thrown haphazardly from beyond the dragon-proof fence. When she'd found Charlie, and his dragons, Hermione had found herself.

Deep red blood pounded through her veins once more. A new passion bloomed through Hermione's chest as Charlie's hand extended towards her,

"Will you fly with me, Hermione?"


	16. Job Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Job Satisfaction  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 250  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [persephone_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_stone/pseuds/persephone_stone)

She was perched in an armchair in the professors’ lounge, fingers twisting nervously in her skirt, when he walked in. 

He looked different since she’d last seen him. His hair was shorter, the red curls cropped close to his head. The dragon fang earring he’d once been so fond of was gone, and he’d traded his leather jacket for professor’s robes.

But he was also the same. Same broad shoulders. Same chiseled jaw. Same dimple that appeared in his left cheek when he saw her, a grin spreading across his face.

“Hermione? What’re you doing here?” 

His voice was the same, too: deep and rich, sending a trickle of heat through her veins. He crossed the room in three strides, pulling her into his arms and spinning her until she felt dizzy. 

“Hi, Charlie.” She wobbled when he put her down, flushing as his hands found her waist to steady her. “I’m waiting for McGonagall. I—I have a job interview.”

“Oh yeah?” He was very close. She could smell his cologne—sandalwood and cinnamon—and shook her head to clear it.

“I’ve been thinking about leaving the Ministry for awhile, and when the History of Magic position opened up—”

He cut her off with a loud whoop and another fierce hug. “Of course! You’re perfect for it. You’ve always been so passionate about history, and school, and—well, a life without passion isn’t worth living, right?”

The dimple appeared again as he pulled back, his hands warm on hers.

She inhaled shakily. “Right.”


	17. Just a Flesh Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Just a Flesh Wound  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 249  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [StoneAndRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses/pseuds/StoneAndRoses)

He winced as she dabbed Dittany across his bright red skin. Hermione had seen Charlie in much less clothing than covered him currently, but she felt like she was seeing more of him. Charlie’s emotions bubbled near the surface as she healed his wounds. He was vulnerable, wincing at the pain, and maybe a little embarrassed if she was reading the blush correctly. 

Satisfied the burns and scratches began to stitch themselves together and build new skin, Hermione shifted to assess the damage on Charlie’s front. She admittedly hadn’t appraised his face yet, but if his back was any indication, it probably wouldn’t be pretty. 

She let out a little gasp when she saw the burns and the large cut dissecting his eyebrow. 

“It’s not that bad Curls, I’ve had worse,” he declared. 

“I’m the medical professional and I’ll be the judge of that.”

Hermione grasped Charlie’s chin, titling his head to look at her. Before she could ask why he kept doing this, she saw his eyes. Bright blue and piercing as usual, but the passion for dragons, his work, and herself shone brightly through. If anyone understood that internal burn, it was her. 

“Just a flesh wound,” she said with a smile. “I think with a little bit of rest you’ll be right as rain and back out on the reserve.”

“All because of the excellent medical care I’m receiving,” he said. “Thank you, Hermione.”

“You’re welcome. But next time, be careful.”

His wink was not reassuring.


	18. Loving Her Was Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Loving Her Was Red  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 250  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [SorceressofMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/pseuds/SorceressofMagic)

Charlie took a swig of his beer as he stared out onto the packed dance floor. The pub music was blaring, and the colored lights were glowing. All the females on the reserve and from town were dressed to impress, with their sparkly tops and short shorts or short dresses if they were adventurous. Charlie knew all this because this is what twenty-somethings in Romania do on a Friday night.

This night was different because someone finally pulled themselves away from their passion project and let her wild hair down. Her big brown eyes were shut tight as she lost herself in the pulsing music. She fit right in with the locals, sporting a red tank top and denim shorts.

A shaggy-haired blond local came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist as she swayed. Charlie took another swig to temper his rage, she was a grown woman, and she could take care of herself. When the blonde’s hands moved south, Charlie saw red. He glared at the blonde and willed his witch to push him away for getting so handsy.

Just then, Hermione’s brown eyes locked with his blue ones and she beckoned him to join her, calmly moving the blonde’s hands off her waist and swaying to an open space. Charlie chugged the rest of his beer and went to his place behind her as she continued to dance, now with his arms around her. She let her arms travel around his neck and smiled.


	19. Maisie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Maisie  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 202  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [LuxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise)

The sun was glinting off the red and gold scales of the sleeping Chinese Fireball. Hermione had no idea that dragons could snore until she had witnessed Maisie sleeping. The sound made the ground beneath her feet rumble and the air smelled of smoke. She had been with Maisie since the dragon was still in her egg. Hermione had been the first thing the baby had seen when she hatched and the two had bonded. After the war, Hermione had taken a job on the Romanian dragon reserve as a trainee dragon keeper and had loved every minute of it.

Looking away from Maisie, Hermione took in the mountains that surrounded the reserve, the dragons that were flying around, the yells from other trainers and smiled. She had never felt more at home anywhere else in her life. Strong arms encircled her waist before resting on her large bump.

“Ready for this?” Charlie asked her, their daughter kicking away at his large hands. 

Glancing down at the red and gold scales she had gathered from Maisie, she turned and held out her hand.

“I think I have just enough to finish her mobile and we’ll be ready for her arrival.” She said.


	20. Making His Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Making His Move  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 250  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articcat621/pseuds/Articcat621)

“You’ve got a delivery, Miss Granger,” someone said from the doorway. Looking up from her desk, Hermione looked at the dragon trainee, who was awkwardly holding two dozen red roses.

“What in Merlin’s name,” she muttered, standing up. “Jeff, do you know who these are from?”

He shook his head. “Sorry, Miss Granger. There is a note.” He handed all the flowers to her.

Turning, she carried the flowers to her desk and sat down. Two dozen red roses. She was flabbergasted. Looking at the note, she smiled.

_Just because._

Sniffing the roses, she smiled. Glancing back at the note, her eyes widened as she recognized that familiar scrawl. “Charlie Weasley,” she grumbled under her breath. “Gotcha.”

* * *

There was a knock at Charlie’s door a little past dinner. Surprised, he went and answered it. “Hermione,” he greeted in surprise when he saw the dragon reserve’s healer on the other side. “Come in, to what do I owe the visit?” he asked.

Hermione let herself in before turning to face him, a large smile on her face. “I just wanted to say thank you for the roses.”

He blushed. “Roses? I didn’t send you roses.”

Hermione laughed. “Charlie, I know you’re handwriting.” She took a step closer. “They’re beautiful, I loved them.”

“Well, you’re welcome,” Charlie answered with a blush.

“But I have to ask, red? That’s the color of passion, you know.”

“I know,” Charlie said with a smirk before boldly pulling her in for their first kiss.


	21. Making the Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Making the Leap  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 250  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [KasmiAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn)

_You can do this,_ Hermione told herself. 

She glanced at the tall wizard walking beside her and caught him looking at her intently. She blushed furiously and turned away from him. 

With a deep breath, Hermione summoned all her courage and reached for his calloused hand. 

“Charlie,” she whispered, hesitant. 

The hand in hers clenched tightly, and Charlie cursed under his breath as he stopped and pulled her into his arms; one large hand cradled the back of her head as the other splayed across her back. 

“To hell with it, right?” He said quietly, looking down into her eyes intensely.

She could only nod as she looked back up at him, her eyes wide. She held her breath as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers and gave her the softest kiss. 

Suddenly, screams erupted from the tent where they had just been. They broke apart and watched as the wedding guests ran in terror.

“Hermione!” Harry’s panicked yell broke through the noise. “It’s time to go!”

Hermione looked at Charlie in horror as he pulled into a tight hug. “Be safe,” she whispered into his chest.

As she stepped away, Charlie tugged the leather cord from his neck and placed it into her palm. The red stone was warm and glowing.

“This will protect you,” he said, giving her one more kiss. “You bring it back to me, you hear?”

Hermione nodded and joined Harry and Ron, giving Charlie a small smile as they disapparated with a crack.


	22. Never Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Never Dragons  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 250  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [crochetaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway)

“Passion!” Charlie shouted at Hermione, his chest heaving and eyes narrowed. “I’ll show you bloody passion, Hermione.”

He heaved open the cabin door and it smacked against the outside wall before bouncing back.

“Oh yes, just run away, Charlie,” Hermione shouted after him. “It’s what you’re best at!” 

He hunched his shoulders, not bothering to turn around. She wasn’t wrong. He wasn’t good at staying. He wasn’t good at relationships. Hell, he had told her all of this. He’d told her how terrible this would be and she hadn’t bloody listened. She’d begged and pleaded for him to take her to the reserve, for them to live together in a more permanent situation, and yet… here they were not six months later, fighting all the bloody time. 

He sighed as he rounded his favorite paddock. The one that held the Ukrainian Ironbelly’s. The female had just laid eggs and was guarding them ferociously. _This_ was his passion. He liked Hermione, she was a great girl, but dragons? Dragons he lived and breathed for. He had tried to tell her that, tried more than once to tell her that he didn’t think he could ever feel for a witch the way he felt for dragons and yet she had insisted. 

She had insisted and he had been weak. Too weak to tell her no. And now they were seemingly stuck and Hermione thought him passionless. He sighed. Maybe she was right. He was passionless, about her anyway. Not dragons. _Never_ dragons.


	23. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Obvious  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 250  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [granger_danger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/granger_danger/pseuds/granger_danger)

His hair was red.

This wasn’t new information, but the way it glinted in the Romanian sun, flashed copper when he pulled off his fireproof balaclava and grinned at her… well, it registered viscerally, somewhere rather below the gut.

“This is a terrible idea,” he murmured against her mouth behind the Horntail enclosure.

“Obviously.” But she kissed her way down his beautiful dappled neck anyway.

He made the most gorgeous noises, and his hair was red everywhere.

Her bra was red.

Her uniform jumper had slipped down, revealing a lace strap that foretold matching knickers. He’d only seen her in spartan, utilitarian things. No complaints, certainly, but red lacies were an enticing development.

Her eyes burned into his from across the canteen as she yanked her collar back up.

“One last time,” she breathed into his ear as she straddled him on his narrow bunk.

“Obviously.” He smirked.

She said that every time.

Praise Circe, her knickers were red too.

Their Christmas jumpers were both red.

H&C, C&H, indicting her in knit from the floor of his childhood bedroom. Down the hall where Ginny snored, Form 17B for Formal Declaration of a Romantic Relationship awaited her Gryffindor bravery.

“Does your mum suspect?” she mumbled into his chest.

Grinning wickedly, he tossed her the C jumper. “Shall we confirm it?”

Moments later, sporting her proprietary H, he squeezed her hand.

“Red looks good on you.” His dimples were devilish.

“Well, obviously.” She stroked his glorious hair. “Red _is_ my favorite color.”


	24. Piaoliang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Piaoliang  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 249  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [anne_ammons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons)

Hermione stood at the edge of the enclosure, watching in awe as the young Chinese Fireball flexed her wings. Her multi-colored scales sparkled in the sunlight. There were too many shades of red to name: scarlet, brick, maroon and vermillion, each color layered on the next. It was no wonder that Chinese Fireballs had been almost hunted to extinction for their hide and eggs, both prized by wizards with more Galleons than sense. 

Charlie had pushed Hermione to come to the sanctuary to see the dragons up close, so she could understand why her work on dragon habitats was vitally important. She’d accepted, although she’d also wondered if seeing Charlie away from the Burrow and the rest of his family might help clear her head of the confusing thoughts that swirled around every time she saw him.

She had been close to dragons before. She had even ridden on one, but it had been nothing like this. She couldn’t help but be amazed as Charlie strolled over to the gate with the preening dragon perched on his arm.

“What’s her name?” she asked.

Charlie answered with a crooked grin that made her insides melt.

“Piaoliang.”

Hermione tilted her head. “Mandarin. What does it mean?”

“Beautiful.” He paused, his eyes locking with hers. “I named her after you.”

Hermione’s cheeks turned their own shade of red, blending right in with the young dragon’s scales, but if Charlie was open to research of a more personal nature, she was definitely amenable.


	25. Red Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Red Army  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 248  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Tridogmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridogmom/pseuds/Tridogmom)

Charlie walked into the flat his sister shared with Hermione and smiled. They’d only been dating for a week but he was already besotted with her. He wanted nothing more than to send his little sister to Harry’s and take advantage of alone time with his girlfriend. 

“I need to owl Charlie and cancel,” Hermione said, her voice strained. 

Charlie stiffened. Luckily Ginny asked his question for him. “Why?”

“The Red Army has invaded.”

Charlie had no idea what the Russians had to do with his girlfriend and listened harder. 

“Code red!” Ginny teased. “Shark Week is here and Hermione is VOO.”

“VOO?

“Vaginally Out of Order.”

“Merlin, Ginny,” Hermione laughed. “C'est une scène de crime dans ma culotte.”

“Charlie works with dragons. I’m sure he can handle the ‘crime scene in your knickers’.”

Realisation dawned on Charlie. Hermione was having her monthlies. Memories of his father giving him _the talk_ years ago came to the forefront of his mind. 

_"Rule number one. Never ask if she’s having PMT. She’ll hex you. If you know it's her moon week, buy chocolates. Then toss them at her and run away.”_

Sneaking out of the flat, Charlie knew just what to do. 

Twenty minutes later, he arrived at their doorstep and knocked. Ginny answered the door and before she could say anything, Charlie handed her a large bag from Honeydukes. 

“That’s for Hermione. Tell her to owl me when it’s safe to return.”

Ginny grinned. “You’re a smart man, Charlie.”


	26. Red Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Red Dragons  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 249  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [TakingFlight48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48)

She found him dozing quietly in the wooden rocker. 

With a soft smile, Hermione approached—steps light in an effort to maintain the blessed silence of the room. 

Sensing her approach, he shifted, arms opening, she settled into him, his strong arms holding her close. 

"She's bound to wake again soon, my love." Hermione almost whined and willed her tired limbs to push back the strands that obscured his handsome face from her view. 

He stayed silent, eyes closed and she too breathed in the quiet moment, watching as the magical night light dragged red dragons in various shades across their skin, glittering white stars filling in the negative space. 

"I can't take it when Charlotte cries." Charlie finally opened his tired, blue eyes. 

"I feel it right here," he rasped out, warm hand landing over Hermione’s heart. 

They sat in silence. The soft puffs of breath from their teething babe and the gentle whirring of the red lights dancing all around them lulled them to sleep. 

A wail sliced through the light sleep and Hermione’s head fell back as Charlie shifted her onto the chair as he rushed to their daughter. 

Molly had warned them to power through and keep little Charlie in her room, but Hermione had had enough. Summoning the faded red sleeper from storage, Hermione herded Charlie and her suffering daughter back into their room where maybe they could sleep without the red haze of exhaustion following them all day for the first time in weeks.


	27. Rendered in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Rendered in Red  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 242  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [sophh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh)

"Keep your eyes closed," Charlie warned, leading Hermione into the spare bedroom that doubled as a sort of painting studio. 

"They're closed," she said. "Promise." 

He checked to make sure that she really wasn't peeking, then continued to guide her into the room. 

Once inside, he turned back to her. "You can open them now." 

Charlie watched as she took in his latest painting, her eyes lighting up in surprised delight. It was a portrait of Hermione herself, but rather than using realistic colors, he had used a monochromatic palette of reds—scarlets, vermilions, rusts.

"Charlie," she breathed, "that's—"

"You?" Charlie supplied, shooting her a cheeky grin. He dragged a hand through his hair and shrugged. "What can I say? I couldn't get you out of my head." 

"You mean—did you do this from _memory?"_

Charlie felt his chest swell a little. It wasn't easy to impress Hermione Granger, but she certainly sounded impressed now. 

"I did," he said, his tone nonchalant. 

"That's amazing!" Hermione threw her arms around him. After a moment, she pulled away to add, "I love the reds, by the way—it's all so very Gryffindor." 

"That wasn't even my intention," Charlie said, laughing. "I just thought—of all the colors of the rainbow, red suits you best." 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Why's that?"

"Because red signifies passion," he murmured, bending down to capture her lips with his. "And you, love, are all passion."


	28. Ruby Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ruby Red  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 245  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Mimifreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimifreed/pseuds/Mimifreed)

“Oh, Charlie! They’re beautiful!” 

Charlie smirked. He knew Hermione was hesitant to come with him to the dragon reserve. After all, her last experience with a dragon had been with a terrified, malnourished and abused Ukranian Ironbelly. 

“Want a closer look?” he asked.

Charlie took her hand, twisting his calloused fingers through her soft ones, pulling her lightly in the direction of the massive beasts he loved. His heart thrummed in his chest. He worked day and night with magnificent creatures that could swallow him whole or incinerate him completely, but he never felt more alive than when he held her hand in his. 

She was tentative and gave him an apprehensive glance before finally falling into step beside him. He stayed silent, buzzing with excitement as he led her closer to them. Finally, after nearly half an hour of hiking down the valley, he led Hermione to a secluded alcove.

“You may recognize this one,” Charlie mused.

Hermione’s brow pulled together before her eyes went wide, mouth dropping open in surprise. She looked at him. “Is that…?”

An enormous dragon with milky eyes sat before them. Her once sun-deprived, pale hide was now a brilliant shade of ruby red, aside from the deep silver scars that lined her belly and tail. She turned her massive head, emitting a puff of air as she sniffed around them.

“She remembers you,” Charlie said. 

Hermione’s eyes brightened with tears, a beaming smile across her face. “She’s beautiful.”


	29. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Rush  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 250  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Misdemeanor1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdemeanor1331/pseuds/Misdemeanor1331)

They had been ascending for hours. 

Charlie had warned her that it’d be a trek to the nesting grounds, but Hermione had insisted. She had faced far worse than a serpentine path up the Carpathian Mountains. 

Or so she’d thought. 

“Break,” she gasped, cheeks red from exertion and embarrassment. 

Charlie smiled in that easy way he had, blue eyes sparkling. “Altitude’s killer, isn’t it?” 

Hermione nodded, hand on her hips, breath coming in sharp pants. 

“You’ll get used to it. After a couple months at camp, you’ll be running these trails.” 

It seemed impossible. But then, so had Romania. 

It was a goal she’d worked toward, but never thought she’d actually achieve. A year of field work and research. A year on a dragon preserve. 

A year with Charlie. 

Another impossibility, especially after her disastrous relationship with Ron. But Charlie was different. He saw her not as his little brother’s ex-girlfriend, but as a woman in her own right. As a professional with something to offer. Something to _add_. 

It didn’t hurt, either, that heat followed his gaze. Hermione warmed like an oxygenated ember whenever their eyes met, and she wondered if a man so familiar with fire understood what his trailing fingers and gentle words could spark within her. 

Or perhaps that was the point. Working with dragons required recklessness—a headlong sprint toward teeth and tails despite the threat of injury. Normally, she’d be afraid of the hurt. But this risk, this rush? 

This felt like one worth taking.


	30. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sanctuary  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 249  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [HollyBrianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBrianne/pseuds/HollyBrianne)

"This'll sting at first."

Hermione hisses involuntarily when Charlie's finger, covered in earthy-smelling goop, makes contact with her right shoulder. Charlie flashes a sympathetic smile and rubs slow circles until her muscles relax.

"Better?" he asks.

"Getting there." Hermione turns her head to inspect her skin. The burn blisters are still noticeable lumps under the muddy salve, but at least the violent red has been masked. "Thanks," she adds. "You didn't have to leave the sanctuary, you know. I could've handled it myself."

Charlie shrugs. "You're family."

The sentiment causes Hermione to stiffen again. Her eyes dart to meet his and she waits for him to betray any hint of sarcasm. He doesn't.

"Not really," she says hesitantly. "Ron and I…"

Charlie busies himself with a rag, wiping the excess ointment from his finger. "You didn't have to marry my brother to be family, Hermione. And you didn't have to run away to Romania to get away from him."

She feels heat flare on her cheeks— she must be blushing as bright as her burn. A denial comes to the tip of her tongue but she squashes it. There's something about Charlie, how he's so familiar yet still so foreign, that convinces her to be honest.

"I like the dragons." Maybe it isn't the whole truth, but it _is_ honest. She winces as she moves her shoulder. "Even if they don't particularly like me."

"They like you fine," Charlie laughs. "Red skin is the mark of love around here."


	31. Tell Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tell Me Why  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 246  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [ScullyMurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyMurphy/pseuds/ScullyMurphy)

“Red! Red! _Charlie_ , stop! Please!” Hermione slaps at a fern and slips as she runs down the narrow path. Are her calls being dampened by the torrential rain or is he ignoring her? 

“You don’t get to call me that anymore. You gave up that right when you left.” His back is to her and it’s heaving. She can’t help but notice the play of muscle under his soaked shirt. 

“I know. I had to go, though. I had to see. You know I did.”

“Yes.” He still doesn’t turn around. “But that didn’t make it any easier.” 

“I know. I’m so sorry.” She nudges at the mud with the toe of her boot. “But I’m here. Now. And what I was trying to say back there before I…mucked it up…is that it’s because of you. I’m back because of you. _For_ you. If that means anything at all.”

He’s still and silent for so long that she almost turns back up the path. 

“Say it again.” 

“What?” 

He looks halfway over his shoulder. “Tell me why.” 

Relief ( _joy?_ ) starts to rise like a slow tide. 

“You.” She chances a step closer, then two, then three. “ _You_ are why.” 

She’s right there now. She could touch him if she dared. 

She reaches out, but he turns so quickly that she stumbles. 

His arms steady her. 

His lips find hers. 

Her hands hold his face.

His heart holds her heart. 

“My _god_ , I missed you.”


	32. That Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: That Tickles  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 246  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpologist/pseuds/frumpologist)

Her bedroom is like a silent vortex. If any noise exists, it’s immediately sucked into the void and replaced with awkward, heavy silence.

They stare at one another—all the heat usually between them vanishes. If Charlie wasn’t raking his hands through his hair, Hermione might be convinced he’s catatonic.

She’s clenching her teeth together. Half-smile, half-grimace. All horror. Maybe she’s miscalculated the level of sharing they’re prepared for. Perhaps this is too much and there’s going to be a Charlie-sized hole through her door.

Can’t blame him really. Nothing is quite a stark reminder of their age difference as— _this_.

And what’s to be said, really? She’s faced down dark wizards and played an integral part in the freedom of Muggleborns. Yet, there’s this—this _thing_. And while she knows most people her age would already have boxed it up and hidden it away, maybe to give to their kids someday, Hermione’s far more sentimental than that.

Or terrified it’ll crawl out of the box and find itself in her bed again.

Just the thought chills her bones. She clenches her fingers. Worst possible mistake. In the infinite quiet, a loud childish voice bellows.

_“Hahaha, hehehe. That tickles.”_

Hermione winces as the violently red toy shakes and carries on laughing.

Charlie plops down beside her like a sack of potatoes. Entirely bemused. Side-eyes the monstrosity in her hands.

“What the hell is this?”

She buries her face into Charlie’s chest and wishes the bed would swallow her whole.


	33. The Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Consequence  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 246  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Seakays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays)

“It’s over.” 

That was all she said a year ago when she had gathered her red wool cloak and left, and he had let her. Charlie Weasley knew it had been an ill-advised decision on his part to bed his little brother’s ex.

It had been a worse decision to do it again.

And again.

And again.

Six months of tangled sheets, hotel rooms, and international portkeys. A half year of stolen kisses, passionate lovemaking and secret getaways.

Then she had gotten tired of the missed dates, truncated floo calls, and the lying. 

She had shown up in Romania that night, wearing all red because she knew. Knew he loved her in red. But neither the red dress nor the tears would convince him that making their relationship public would ever be a good idea.

He knew Ron still loved her. 

He knew his family would never forgive him. 

He knew that the distance would mean a compromise she wasn’t ready to make.

So, he stoically ignored her tears and her pleas and her gorgeous red dress, and she crumbled, and acquiesced, and left.

He hadn’t seen her again until today, when his presence was definitely required, and although Charlie tamed dragons for a living, he could not refuse an entreaty from his mother.

So, he sat and watched as she walked past him to his brother, a rueful smile touching his face.

Hermione Granger did look stunning in red, but she was radiant in white.


	34. The Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Set Up  
> Rating: General  
> Word Count: 250  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [JCOBryan1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990)

She sat looking in the mirror. The subtle makeup blushing her cheeks, her brown eyes shimmer, but her lips, her pearly white teeth placed in between two deep red lips. Since her Hogwarts days, she has done her absolute best to stay away from her house colors of red and gold. 

“You look stunning, you know that.” The deep male voice from her doorway. 

“You’re a bit biased, don’t you think?” Looking at his expression in his blue eyes from her mirror. 

“Oh, of course I am.” He stepped up behind her. Sliding his hands over her bare shoulders, “Stand, love, let me finish helping you with this slip of a dress. Why red? You normally stray from reds.” 

Standing she felt his rough fingers buttoning the three tiny pearls at her neck before one finger ran along her spine from the open back of her dress. Facing him she said, “Because my roommate set me up on a blind date with one of his co-workers, a bloody dragon tamer, telling me my date loves the color red. I’m trying to make a good impression.” 

Cocking an eyebrow, Charlie smiled at her, “Oh, love, I never said your date was a dragon tamer.” 

“He isn’t a new tamer?” She felt a wave of nervousness. 

“No.” He shook his head, “he’s the new…” 

“Charlie?” The voice of Draco Malfoy from their living room caused Hermione to freeze. 

“Charlie Weasley!” 

Charlie purred as he stepped from her, “Go tame YOUR dragon, roomie!”


End file.
